halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooftop Retreat
This is about the new mod that's coming out. If you wanna see Leon's entry for RooftopVille, click here: Rooftop Retreat map for RooftopVille * Released: N/A * Author: Spy-Maps * Engine: EP2 Author's Notes This is my 5th HL2 (ep2) sp-mod that is in development, the last one (Final Project Diary-FPD) was badly received by most of the community. And all i can say is that all comment where right, it was not the best work that i ever developed, the maps them self where quit good but it was the story and the whole idea behind it that was not good at all. All previous mods before that one where well received and downloaded and played a whole lot. When i released FPD i said i wouldn't go on with HL2 mapping, and that it was time to move on to newer engines and games. But i didn't feel right about leaving the HL2 universe without a last good mod, (you only are as good as you're last project). And i really don't want people to remember me by FPD, when my earlier mods where "Coastline to Atmosphere", "Strider Mountain" and a sp-mappack simply called "Leon SP-mappack", that i made together with Baltic Forever, (and TB Biggs, Cubedude and Jasper for the support, advice and some models). And then PlanetPhillip.com had a new mapping contest, called Roofville, (the maps needed to have something to do with rooftops, clearly). I couldn't resist to add some maps, but because i read about the contest much to late, in fact, i only had 4 weeks left to sent something in. Therefore i couldn't sent in what i had in mind, the last 2 weeks i mapped like a mad man (10 hours or more a day), but i simply couldn't keep the dateline. So i had to sent in what was done and that where 2 maps, and they where still not really fully finished. Needless to say that i didn't win. In the mean time i have been mapping on and have added a lot of stuff, and a much better story with a nice twist in it. There will be much more maps now, and the 2 maps that where released in the contest will be rebuild fully. A well commen heart comment on all my previous mods where that they where to hard, (read; to many enemies). In FPD i decided to add a system to each maps start where you could choose between less or more enemies in each map, a extra difficulty setting you could name it. Although a lot of people thought it only enhanced the difficulty of the enemies, and therefore unnecessary. But this is not the case, it doesn't make them harder, it only adds extra enemies, (some people do like "waves of enemies", like myself.) This new mod will have this system too, but it only asks you if you want less or more enemies right at the start of the mod, and not in each map. So it doesn't disturb the flow of the story like it did last time, as some people rightfully said so. Please do ask if something is not clear and i will explain better. Leon (SPY-maps) Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Unreleased Mods